User blog:Dorkpool/Dear Linkara
Dear Linkara, I'm a huge fan of your work. As a comic book fan, it's fun watching someone extremely talented and funny rip apart terrible comics. And I'm really enjoying the story arcs you throw in there. I've actually thought of and tried doing something similar, but it hasn't gone anywhere. Until the Riffs. Yes, the Creepypasta Riffs, the thing I've been shamelessly promoting on the Creepypasta Wiki for the past few days. As I reread the Riffs, I've realized it's more similar to AT4W than MST3K, even though I was going for more of an MST3K feel. It's mostly the analysis that I can credit to you. Anyway, for the longest time, I didn't realize how much work it must be to do what it is you do. Not the whole production and acting and such. No, I mean reading bad comics without vomiting. But I finally get it now. And that has really increased my respect for you. You see, yesterday, I made a post distinguishing what I considered "Crappypasta", or Riff material, from pastas just are just not very good. In the comments, someone (I'm not naming this person because I'm not sure if they want me to. If they do, sorry. If they don't, well, I didn't) posted a link to really, really terrible pastas. These pastas are in the darkest corner of the Internet, a place no one comes out of with their sanity intact: the Trollpasta Wiki. I did get a few pastas that were Riff worthy, but, for the most part, they were just terrible. I was getting nausea from reading them. It must've been like what reading "Bimbos In Time" was like for you. But the thing about most of these pastas is that they're too bad to Riff. Yeah, as it turns out, that's possible. Some of these pastas didn't have periods, didn't stop, and felt like one long run on sentence. I usually reserve my smartass comments until after a sentence, but I couldn't here. And even if I inserted them into the sentence (which I have actually done before), I would have no idea what's going on, since it's so badly written, and would be too busy complaining about the spelling. Another thing about these pastas: they're eye-openers. For a while, I thought "Jeff the Killer" was as bad as it got. I thought that was the lowest of the low. Oh, how very wrong I was. These pastas made "Jeff the Killer" look like a masterpiece. When I was reading some of them, I was honestly wishing for something as good as "Jeff the Killer." Yeah. These are that bad. And a lot of those I read were Jeff-based ones. Yes, stories based on "Jeff the Killer" are actually worse than the original. There's fucking up, and then there's that (Also, something I noticed, the word "Suicide" was in a lot of the titles. Weird). The category these pastas were in was "Pasta Trying To Be Good When It's Bad Enough To Be A Troll." I honestly hope a lot of those pastas were trolls (I think a few of them were, actually. One of them called itself "the worst Creepypasta ever", so I think it was intentionally trying to be bad), or else I shall lose my faith in humanity. So, reading this, I realize what it must be like for you having to read all those bad comics. It must be hell. I feel for you, man. I feel for you. Sincerely, Dorkpool Category:Blog posts